


Keep Me In Your Dollhouse

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is hit with magic and it makes him OOC, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, faery magic, maternal instincts spell, pack mom derek, very slight implications of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We really should, what if Derek is dieing or something?" Stiles still didn't look up from his comic book, "Dieing of what? Kindness?" Scott asked in confusion, "If it could happen to anyone it WOULD be Derek,"</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where faery magic awakens something in Derek that the pack is having a really hard time learning to be supportive of</p><p>AKA</p><p>The iZombie inspired fanfiction nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me In Your Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> **UNBETA'D, yes I know the formatting is off, I tried to fix it in the beginning but it was giving me trouble so I had to leave it** I'm also sorry about any typos or wrong HTML, my eyes are barely open right now
> 
> The Maternity Liv episode of iZombie is by far my favorite and I've actually wanted to do fic for months now where Stiles is hit with this spell but when I sat down to write it I went "... Nah, Derek" and here we are, I wrote it for my freind youfancymemaddearie because she needed to get over some angst, this isn't my best honestly and I think I may have gone too far with Derek, but I'm so exhausted right now the amount of care I have is significantly low, I hope you like it dearie!!

"What the hell are you doing?" If Stiles screamed, he wasn't going to own up to it, "Jeez! Warn a guy!" he shouted as he tore off his headphones and licked his lips, "I'm working on the information we need about the rogue sluagh, what does it look like?" he snapped in return, Derek quirked an eyebrow at him and gestured to his laptop, ohh.. he had sort of forgotten that he still had the videos up... "Um.. I'm layering Lindsey Stirling's 'Moon Trance' and Melanie Martinez's 'Dollhouse'... it's got a few bugs, it isn't bad, doesn't come close to 'What The Water Gave Me' and 'Master Of Tides' though.." he muttered back, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, he wasn't exactly technically gifted but he had discovered layering YouTube videos one night by a sleep-hazed accident and ever since he had gotten a little bit into trying to combine music and make something new, even though the only people who ever found out were Scott and Kira- also by accident- and he only had two projects he was actually happy with, Derek hummed thoughtfully, picking up his headphones and putting them on before Stiles could stop him, the werewolf tilted his head here and there, eyes flittering around the room and and hips shifting in what a normal person would probably mistake for a dancing motion, "It's good," he noted as he took the headphones off and handed them back to Stiles, "The music lines up really nicely but the lyrics seem misplaced in some spots, is there any way you can change the pace of the lyrics to suit it a little better?" "Pft, no I'm not that talented... you should hear my water mix though 'cause that's ACTUALLY good, this still needs work and I'm not sure how I feel about the darkness of Melanie's stuff with the light of Lindsey's..." he shrugged, fiddling with the headphones a little, "I like the zombies and haunted dolls lining up with eachother though," Derek pointed out, Stiles stared at him, squinting slightly and wrinkling his nose, Derek was being too nice... granted they were long past the threats of ripping eachother's throats out (literally on Derek's part) and some level of civilness needed to happen now that they were actually a couple but... Derek still didn't just go around complimenting Stiles' music, especially since they had different taste, not in everything, they had some common places, but by and large Derek was- surprisingly- a fan of the softer stuff, light-hearted, gentle beat, something positive and generally ... well... NICE to listen to, Stiles had a bit of a darker taste, he didn't have a huge preference for one genre over the other but he wasn't into anything poppy or cute- usually- he preferred things that made him think and shiver and feel things, they had found common grounds with Lindsey Stirling when Stiles found Derek's CDs because there was such a beauty to her music, there was so much going on and the videos especially made Stiles feel thinky and emotional, Derek on the other hand was just extremely pleased by the actual music, violens were one of the few instruments that were kind to his sensitive werewolf ears and by far it was the only dubstep Stiles could get him to sit still for, Melanie Martinez was a bit of a war zone, she was possibly Stiles' favorite and although Derek loved her voice and was actually a big fan of some of her covers, her actual music was much too dark for him to swallow and he really couldn't handle much of her album, Stiles could understand it, certainly, but it was still annoying when he felt compelled to turn off his favorite music or plug in his headphones whenever Derek came around unannounced, so if Derek was complimenting this... "Who died?" It wasn't meant to be as crude as it sounded but Stiles seriously had to wonder what was with the sudden acts of kindness thing, "No one died Stiles," Derek sighed, rolling his eyes, "Ok, who ALMOST died?" "Kayla Trent," Stiles blinked, he hadn't been expecting that, "Wait what?" "Kayla Trent, she wandered into a faery ring and got zapped by magic, almost walked off of a cliff, we're going to talk to the faeries to see if we can appease them, you don't want to fight Fae Folk, trust me," Stiles was a little tempted to ask why he was so adamant about that but he resisted the urge, he just wasn't in the mood today, "Sure, ok, 'we're going to talk to the faeries', that sounds great," he snorted, Derek rolled his eyes again, "Just come on, Mason and Lydia are meeting us there," Stiles stood up, shutting his laptop down and grabbing his jacket, "Mason and Lydia? Why Mason and Lydia?" "Lydia is a banshee- technically, she IS a type of faery, and Mason has been studying them alot lately, if anyone can talk to them and not make them mad it's him," "Yeah that and Mason is basically a puppy carrying apple pie, you just can't get mad at that," "Right,"

~+~

It wasn't that they had never encountered faeries before, it's that it had been in a much different capacity, the only time before they had come across Fae Folk was during a very unfortunate incident with a troll that to this day remained unspoken of by the entire pack, they had only barely gotten a glimpse of the faeries back then as they had come to rescue their troll freind (Stiles said 'pet' and Derek gave him an urgent warning not to let the faeries hear him but Stiles still, in his mind, insisted the troll was their pet) from a hunter's trap that the pack had in the process of disarming, this was in an entirely different context and everything about it seemed overwelmingly different than before, "This is majorly weird," Stiles muttered under his breath, Derek and Lydia shot him warning glances that screamed of "Murder" and he reluctantly shut his mouth, really, he knew faeries were sensitive but come on... this entire thing was WEIRD! They were standing in the middle of the forest and waiting in the moonlight for some special faery ("Not the queen Stiles, don't call her that") to approach them about not filleting innocent teenagers and it was all just very WEIRD, "You understand it is not usually our policey to remove spells that people cast on themselves by interrupting a ritual correct?" the faery asked slowly, she was stereotypically beautifull with glowing pale skin, long white hair, and the slightest touches of pink to her lips and cheeks, so atleast all of the legends seemed to get that right, "We do, but we beg your mercy Ma'am, we have the intention of making this human one of our own and her compulsion to ... attempt flight... would really be inconvenient for us," Derek recited expertly, Mason had trained that speech into him the entire walk to the faery ring and he had, luckily, gotten it right on the nose, Stiles just hoped they weren't going to end up with a Twilight situation here where they'd be forced to turn the girl in a year or go to war... "Hm... well... I suppose I can understand that, Arabella, my pouch," she demanded, holding her hand out, the next moment a slightly younger looking woman with long dark hair, sun kissed skin, and one of the most beautifull faces Stiles had ever seen- maybe even rivaling Lydia- put down the baby she was holding and took a step closer, handing a small pouch off to the other faery, the faery went about handing her staff to the younger girl and handing Lydia a pinch of some pink powder, giving her clear instructions on what to do that Stiles ended up tuning out, he was much more interested in the small group of faeries that had traveled with them, each only pretending to pay attention but actually caught up in their own silent conversations as they locked gazes and exchanged gestures, his observation ended, however, when a sudden blur rushed past him and he blinked himself back to reality when he saw Derek rush to the edge of the circle and scoop up the faery baby who had been crawling towards it, "Marionette!" Arabella gasped as she handed the staff back to the other faery and ripped the child out of Derek's arms, "I'm sorry, she was crawling to the edge of the ring, I just-" "No... thank you, really, thank you... she hasn't learned to crawl yet, so I hadn't thought..." "That she would crawl away?" Derek guessed, the faery woman gave a small nod and the leader of the group cleared her throat to attract the attention of everyone else, "What is your name again, Wolf?" "Derek... Derek Hale," he answered slowly, she tilted her chin up, giving a slow nod of something that resembled approval, "Derek Hale...." she tested slowly, taking a few steps forward and carefully taking his hand in both of her's, "We owe you our grattitude Mr. Hale," she said, Derek swallowed, staring at her hesitantly and waiting, he wasn't sure for what exactly, just .... waiting.... she squeezed his hand a little but otherwise backed off, giving him a polite smile, "We'll be leaving then, and you should do the same," Derek didn't hesitate and headed back to the edge of the ring where the others were, about to walk away when he heard his name again, "Derek?" the faery called, prompting him to turn around, "Good luck," She never did explain what that meant

~+~

When they get back to the loft Stiles mentions that he's always cold lately and Derek runs him a hot bath without Stiles even asking him

..Huh....

~+~

The next morning Stiles recieved a call wile he was out getting groceries from a highly distressed Scott who was rambling on about clones and and laundry

Stiles promised he would rush right over and regretted not having enjoyed the peace of yesterday more thoroughly

~+~

"Alright, what's this clothing.. cloning.. related emergency?" Stiles called as he walked into the loft, making a b-line towards Scott, who was on the couch looking like he was in physical pain, and made an agonized sound as he pointed behind him, sure enough, there was Derek standing behind him... doing something Stiles thought he would never see Derek Hale do a day in his life... "Is he... _ironing_?" Stiles asked slowly, Scott nodded slowly and Stiles sighed, hanging his head and walking closer, "What are you doing?" "Ironing," the werewolf hummed back- hummed, not growled, not groaned, not grumbled.. just... hummed... like a freaking Disney Princess... "Ok I'll bite, why are you ironing?" "Because Scott spilled food on his shirt and I had to wash it, now I'm ironing it so he can wear it again," When Stiles looked over he noticed that Scott was actually in one of Derek's shirts..... one of his shirts, and one of his sweaters on top of that, even though it was only mid-September... "Why were you even over here before noon?" "I was returning a book," Scott shrugged back, Stiles just rolled his eyes- because ofcourse that would be Scott's answer- before turning back and clapping Derek on the shoulder, surprisingly he didn't seem to flinch, "Derek, buddy, we're men, we don't iron," Derek just snorted, setting the iron down and picking up Scott's shirt- a _t-shirt for God's sake_ \- to admire his work, "We're men Stiles, not neanderthals," he answered as he tossed the shirt back to Scott, Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust, did he really just say that? And then, as if wrinkling it inspired it to work, he picked up the scent of bacon filling the apartment and looked over to see dishes piled up in the sink and the remnants of breakfast on the table, "Derek.... did you cook breakfast?" "Ofcourse I did," "I'm not sure if you're aware of this man but you have NEVER cooked- ever, like probably not even when you lived in New York," "I decided to start," Derek shrugged calmly, walking over to the dishes to start cleaning them, the younger boys exchanged worried glances and Stiles cleared his throat, licking his lips anxiously, "Derek..... do you remember who we are?" he asked slowly, "Ofcourse I do," he replied, turning on his heel and sending them a beaming smile- and ok, _ow_ , the light from that smile could put an eye out- "Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, my dedicated Alpha and my beloved boyfreind, a werewolf and a spark, and two growing teenage boys who don't eat nearly as much as they should," Stiles made a face, half-amused, half-concerned, "Oh, please tell me this conversation is going to end with you cutting the crust off of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich..." Derek rolled his eyes, "Very funny Stiles," he snorted, going back to the dishes for all of five seconds before turning back around, "Are you really hungry though? Because you should eat something," "Um-" "I bet you haven't even eaten breakfast yet, go- sit down, I'll make you something," "Derek you REALL-" "It's kind of closer to lunch though, maybe more like brunch? Do you like ham and cheese?" and well, Stiles never WAS one to pass up free food....

~+~

One hour and two sandwiches later they're no closer to an answer but much closer to a nap, what can Stiles say? Derek is a good cook when he wants to be (Even if making sandwiches only equates to cooking in the thinnest sense) but it wasn't helping them any, "We really need to investigate," Stiles mused as he flipped a page in his comic book, "Yeah, I know," Scott agreed, nodding slowly from his spot in front of the TV- directly in front of the TV, because apparently neither age nor werewolfism inspires the change of NOT sitting directly in front of the TV- "We really should, what if Derek is dieing or something?" Stiles still didn't look up from his comic book, "Dieing of what? Kindness?" Scott asked in confusion, "If it could happen to anyone it WOULD be Derek," Stiles shrugged back, hissing suddenly and dropping the comic book, "Oww!!! Pappercut! Oh mother- ... this hurts, God..." he groaned, shaking his hand desperately to ease the sting, before he even had a chance to use the age old remedy of sucking on it though Derek appeared behind him- from where, Stiles was still pretty unsure- and grabbing his hand, "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, "Um, yeah? It's just a papper cut," "But those hurt the worst," and ok he wasn't wrong but still.... Derek didn't even hesitate, taking Stiles' finger in his mouth and sucking on the cut, even running his tongue over it a few times, and Stiles, personally, was really conflicted between finding that absolutely _disgusting_ and absolutely the _single_ most erotic thing he had ever experienced- he had seen porn less obscene than this, finally Derek pulled the finger out of his mouth, still holding Stiles' wrist in one hand, and reached into his pocket, unleashing..... a Marvel bandaid.... the man was carrying around superhero bandaids in his pockets... "You like Captain America right?" Stiles couldn't even speak, he just nodded mutely as Derek ripped the package open with his teeth and peeled off the little strips, carefully wrapping the bandaid around Stiles' finger and giving it a kiss, "All better right? .. Oh... wait.. shoot... I should put Neosporin on it..." "No that's really not-" "It'll take the sting out! I have some in the bathroom," he turned on his heel, about to bolt when he paused suddenly and looked over his shoulder, "Scott get away from the TV, you'll ruin your eyes," he demanded, Scott stared up at him with the same hurt and offended expression he had given their parents throughout their childhoods whenever one of them told him to move back from the TV, "I'm a werewolf," he pointed out, "And you don't think electronic rays can do anything to werewolves?" Derek snorted, as if it were the single most stupid assumption on earth, "And for that matter, Stiles, stop burrying your head in your laptop, you're going to end up blind at age thirty if you keep that up," Stiles was two seconds away from arguing when Derek walked over, grabbed Scott under the arms, and dragged him up to the couch, "If you can't see it from here you need glasses," he said, pointing his finger at the Alpha the way every mother on the planet has perfected before their kid reaches toddler age, he turned the same finger to Stiles, snapping it with his thumb and walking off, "Neosporin," he muttered to himself, Scott and Stiles glanced at eachother, the slight concern from earlier having dipped into full blown worry as Stiles opened his mouth to speak- "I want you both ditching those sodas after they're gone too! Do NOT get another soda today! You can have water, milk, or juice- but none of that horrible sugary stuff, I'm talking apple juice! And only one!" Derek's voice boomed from the bathroom, loud enough to shake the loft probably, but that wasn't why the boys looked as if a zombie had just risen up out of the grave, without a single word further, they both stared at the bathroom door, then at eachother, and in unison said one single word- "Mason,"

~+~

"So what you're saying is that Derek's moming you guys," Liam observed unhelpfully as he spun around in Mason's desk chair, "Since Derek's a guy though shouldn't it be 'dading'?" Scott asked curiously, "No, 'moming' denotates the traditional acts of motherhood and maternal instincts that male parental figures just don't usually do, you know, like licking your thumb and wiping something off a kid's cheek or brushing their hair absent-mindedly or telling them not to go outside without a jacket because they'll catch a cold? That's moming, but it's all a heteronormative and slightly mysognistic assumption that's leaked it's way into linguistics and until society has an uprising and changes it we're stuck with it," Stiles prattled about, everyone stared at him in utter shock- even Liam had stopped short in his spinning- and all he did was shrug, "I read," he snorted, "Riiiiiight..." Hayden muttered slowly, turning to look up at Liam, "I think I'm gonna go now..." she added, after all it wasn't like she was here by choice, she and Liam just happened to be here when Scott and Stiles burst into Mason's house unannounced, "Ohhhh no Missy, you're part of this pack now and that means Derek is your packmate, if he's gonna act weird and make US freak out, he's gonna act weird and make YOU freak out too, we bared the brunt of Derek Hale's worst already, this is the LEAST you can do," Stiles snorted, Hayden smacked her lips and tilted her head in a way that Stiles SWEARS she adapted straight from Lydia Martin, "Isn't he YOUR boyfreind?" "This isn't a boyfreind problem, this is a pack problem," "Guys!!" Mason shouted from his computer, sighing slightly and waving a hand to get everyone's attention, "Can we get back on topic?" everyone nodded silently and he sighed in something akin to releif at that, "I think it's faery magic," Hayden rolled her eyes, leaning back against the headboard of the bed and tossing the little beanbag she had been playing with into the air, "Even I figured that one out already," "Yeah but I mean.. I think whatever this was... they like, intentionally turned him into a moming kind of person... does that make sense?" he added, Stiles nodded thoughtfully, bypassing a confused looking Scott as he walked over to peer into the faery encyclopedia Mason had been flipping through, "It makes total sense to me, Fae Folk generally take children and parenthood- especially motherhood- as a pretty serious thing, and also this is wicked cool and I totally should've gotten one by now," Mason beamed at the praise and started flipping through the book again, "Thanks!! Yeah yeah that's EXACTLY what I'm saying, see? Look at this here," he pointed out, gesturing to page he was on and handing the book off to Stiles, "See this? A spell to enhance maternal instincts," "But why?" Scott asked from the side, "I guess we're going to have to find out," Stiles sighed, well this wasn't how he wanted to spend his Saturday afternoon...

~+~

"I mean it's just so violent you know? It's no wonder kids are always having nightmares," Kira nodded thoughtfully as she finished washing the carrots, "I agree, they should atleast wait until after ten to show that stuff," "THANK YOU," Derek sighed, turning his head away from the counter and cringing when he saw Lydia reach up for the top shelf of the bookshelf in the corner, "Oh here let me!" he cried immediately, racing towards her and getting the book she was reaching for, "Here, I'm sorry, I really need to reorganize this thing and put all of the important books on the bottom," he noted, "But then you can't reach them very well..." Lydia pointed out, Derek just shrugged, "That's ok, I don't need you guys hurting yourselves because I happen to be tall," he turned again, flinching and sprinting back to the kitchen, "Kira be carefull, that nife is SHARP," he warned, Kira stared at him with a mix of concern and disturbance before nodding slowly in agreement, "I'll be very carefull," she promised, the second the door opened Derek jerked his head up and towards it like a dog and he sighed in releif when the rest of the pack walked in, 'There you guys are! I tried to call earlier, you didn't get my messages?" he pouted, Stiles and Scott smiled sheepishly and made a dismissive gesture but didn't comment further on it, "Malia, don't you have something to say to Derek?" Stiles prompted, Malia gave him a pained look and scrunched up her face unpleasantly, "Do I have to?" "Malia.." she sighed heavily, and Stiles didn't think it was humanly possible to look any more displeased or unenthused, "I have had a very long day and need a long hot bath to soothe my nerves," she drawled, "I'll draw one for you," Derek proposed immediately, not wasting any time before snatching her hand and dragging her into the bathroom, the entire time Malia glaring daggers at Stiles as the spark merely waved to her, "Alright, are you going to clue us in on why he's lost his mind?" Lydia asked briskly, Stiles inhaled slowly and let out a single word to start with, "Faeries,"

~+~

Leaving Derek alone in his *ahem* delicate... condition... had perhaps not been the best idea when the pack had left after dinner and promised to be back in the morning for a trip (a trip to the faery ring to get Derek fixed but no one actually said that) Stiles had even gone back to his dad's for the night to insure that Derek had privacy in case the spell wore off with sleep, sure enough when they arrived bright and early the next day they found a puppy sitting on the couch in Scott's usual spot, it seems it didn't even have to be humanoid for Derek's instincts to kick in... "My question isn't so much why.... it's more like HOW...? HOW did you just wake up this morning and find a dog?" Stiles asked with a disgruntled sigh, "I went to pick up groceries so I could make breakfast for you guys and found my little Rosie Posie on the street in a box, just like in some horror movie," the cooing and baby talk were completely unnecessary, even by faery magic standards, and somewhere behind him Stiles heard the distinct sound of Liam gagging, "He's already named her, there's no hope now," Scott mumbled from beside him, Stiles inhaled deeply, watching as Derek carefully poured more water into Rosie's water dish and set it down for her, "Who wants breakfast?" he asked immediately, "And we can't just keep him like this because.....?" Hayden asked slowly, "Just wait on me to get the bacon ok? I don't want anyone burning themselves," "That's why," Liam grumbled back

~+~

"Carefull not to trip over these rocks," Derek warned as he took Kira's hand and helped her avoid several large, jagged rocks in the middle of the forest, "And you- did you remember bug lotion? We all know that bugs eat you alive Stiles," he added, "If this doesn't work out can we just leave him out here?" Hayden asked briskly, "No, Derek is pack, and pack means nobody gets left behind," Malia said sternly, Stiles is a little surprised to see her stick up for him THAT adamantly but he's nonetheless extremely proud of her, "Well that's very Lilo & Stitch of you but if he deems ONE more pair of heels unsafe I'm going to personally leave him in a river," Lydia pointed out as she carefully went the other way around the rocks to avoid Derek at all costs, "You guys know he can HEAR you right?" Mason pointed out with concern, Scott fidgeted, gesturing to were Derek was currently moving a few fallen tree limbs out of the way of a little rabbit nest and grimaced, "Actually, I'm not so sure he can..." "Those faeries better fix this," Stiles grumbled, "Why are you all so tense? What's wrong?" Derek asked with concern- God when _wasn't_ he concerned these days?- as he came back to stand in front of the pack, "Um... nothing, no reason, we're just... ah...." "Hoping for some mood music for the hike!" Kira pitched in helpfully, Stiles sighed in releif at her help and nodded, "Yeah, and luckily I have just the thing!" Stiles said immediately, reaching into his pocket for his iPod, only for Derek to quickly reach out and catch his wrist, "Oh no, don't you dare, some of us can't quite ... handle... your music preferences, let's go with something that makes everyone happy," "Unless there's a way to set silence to music I'm pretty sure you're reaching for an impossible goal," Liam chimed suddenly, Derek rolled his eyes, glancing down at Stiles and wrinkling his nose, "You still have some butter from breakfast on your face, God Stiles how do you even get butter on your nose?" he asked with a pleasant laugh, licking his thumb and reaching closer, despite Stiles' adaments cries of protest, the werewolf was bigger and stronger and and just plain Derek-er and he ended up getting the "licked-thumb-to-the-face" treatment as Derek rubbed the stray bit of butter off of the bridge of his nose, he felt violated for some reason and he had no idea why, Derek just licked his thumb again, turned on his heel- as if looking for his next victim- and his eyes fell on Lydia, who couldn't possibly have anything on her face that she didn't spend two hours intentionally putting there, "You have a strand of hair-" "I swear to God Hale if you take another step I'm going to personally rip out your intestine-" "Lydia!" Stiles cried immediately, eyes flickering to Derek, who looked so dejected that he just might cry- Stiles made a note that a crying Derek Hale was now officially on the table of bizarre possibilities and his own protective instincts kicked all the way up to a ten notch- and the auburn-haired banshee took a deep breath and went back about her way, Kira was obviously some sort of sympathetic- bless her as the only kind-hearted person in this entire forsaken town, seriously- as she tapped Derek on the shoulder and held a hair scrunchie out to him, "Can you braid my hair? It's getting on my nerves," Stiles never thought the concept of braiding someone's hair would actually make Derek light up but... well... there was a first for everything he supposed.... he just hoped it was also the last in this specific case....

By the time they actually got to the faery ring Derek had acquired an injured squirrel and they had launched through renditions of two Frozen songs, one round of "I'll Make A Man Out Of You", and were currently half-way through "I Won't Say I'm In Love", all of wich were performed with vivid animation and what appeared to be actual vocal effort on Derek's part, the only people willing to join him having been Kira, Mason, and Scott when he knew the words (wich was a good 40% of the time so he barely counted) Stiles forced himself to sing along too, just in hopes to soothe over the boiling irritation from the others and hope desperately that the second-hand embarrassment he was feeling was mutual for everyone so he wasn't alone with it, "Everybody stay here, let me go in and talk to them," Derek reasoned by the time they reached the ring, "No way, we need to negotiate this together," Stiles insisted, Derek frowned, brows furrowing, "We really don't, just stay here where it's safe, I'm sure they'll understand that they can't grow their strange sex pollen in a human-dominated area, it'll just be a second," ah yes, their poorly designed lie that they had forced Stiles to be the only one telling because he was the only one who could actually lie well enough to pass a werewolf's test, it was far from a good lie but it was believable enough for Derek so who were they to complain? "Alright big guy, come on, into the ring," Stiles insisted, giving him a sharp yank and causing Derek to yelp as he pulled the werewolf into the faery ring, sure enough, it only took a few seconds before the head faery and her posse showed up in front of them, "McCall Pack of Beacon Hills... is there something else you require?" she asked with a frown, "Yeah actually there is," Stiles said with a slight cringe, taking a step closer and gesturing for the faery to lean in- she didn't, "You uh... tinkered? With my boyfreind? And now he's... off..." he said slowly, the faery stared across at Derek, who was blinking innocently at her and now starting to actually rock the injured squirrel back and forth like it was a human child, oh God Stiles didn't know if he wanted to lean over and puke or run to the nearest adoption agency and get like, ten babies, it was a very odd sensation... "Off?" the faery finally questioned, Stiles licked his lips, rolling his eyes and sighing, "He's rocking a squirrel," he supplied, Derek just smiled gently, as if he didn't hear any of this, and started scratching the squirrel's head, "I'm five seconds away from naming this squirrel and making him dinner," he hummed back, Stiles stared at the faery and waited- just WAITED for her to try to tell him there was nothing wrong, instead she merely cleared her throat, looking momentarily less pristine as she stared down at Stiles, "Admittedly, our magic doesn't work the same way on werewolves as it does on humans..." "Can you put him back?" Stiles asked slowly, "I'll have Arabella do that now," she instructed, nodding to the other faery to go cure Derek of whatever the hell this was, "Can I just ask... why were you trying to turn Derek into a mom exactly?" Stiles asked curiously, "I mean what's the point in implanting all those weird touchy-feely feelings in him?" the faery looked offended and surprised for a breif moment before schooling her features back to normal and turning to watch Arabella as she took Derek's hand again, "You imply that we did something so unusual to him? You're mistaken, faery magic cannot MAKE someone feel anything, no matter what it is or who they are, emotion magic will not work if the emotion isn't there to begin with, we merely.... enhance it," "Enhance? So... are you trying to tell me that somewhere, deep deep down buried under man pain and misery, Derek ACTUALLY feels all this... stuff?" "Well, perhaps not quite to THIS extreme... but yes, essentially," she said as the faery pulled away from Derek, "I believe you underestimate your boyfreind young spark, there is a large part of him that craves this, to have a family, to have children, to be a caretaker, but that part- for whatever reason- has been as you say buried and over time it has gotten covered in so many other things that no matter how strongly he feels it, he can't find it in himself to fully express it," "And when you saw him pick up your kid you saw how good he would be at having one of his own and thought all he needed was a little push to help me realize that he'd be good at it too?" "Mostly, part of it was hoping to help him realize it as well," she explained, Stiles shifted on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck as Derek looked around perplexed in trying to figure out what to do with the squirrel, he was still probably unwilling to leave it, "I was only trying to help someone in return for them helping me," she explained, "Makes sense, and to your credit, I think it helped someone," he mused, "Oh?" she asked, slight curiosity tangled in her voice, "Yeah, I think it helped me,"

~+~

It wasn't as if Stiles had never thought about Derek with kids until now, hell he thought about it frequently, he just never really... CONSIDERED it... he thought about it like a fantasy, the way someone thinks of marrying their high school crush, and although he knew that wasn't the case with Derek he had just never really put two and two together that it was actually tangible to have that, he was off all day from the moment they escaped the ring until now, laying in bed with a book and waiting on Derek to get back from turning the dishwasher on, Derek had felt pretty terrible about the entire thing and made his best effort to apologize to everyone but he had a hard time managing, likely from his own embarrassment if the red in his face told anyone anything at all, now they were just trying to put it past them- well, mostly, they weren't exactly going to get rid of the puppy so some remnants of this little experiment stayed- "Kitchen is closed down, what do you want to do?" Derek asked as he crashed on the bed next to Stiles, "Ohhh romantic," the spark teased, Derek just rolled his eyes but leaned over and kissed him anyway, "I want to ask you something," Derek hung his head, clearly having hoped for a more physical response, or perhaps atleast a less verbal one, "Der... be honest with me... do you want kids?" the question almost seemed to offend Derek and he looked up with a glare, "Did I ever imply I DIDN'T want kids?" "Well no but... that's no reason for me to assume," Derek shifted, looking over his shoulder at what Stiles presumed to be the floor or nothing at all, "I do- want them that is, I want a big family," "Good," Stiles nodded, setting his book aside and crawling over to straddle Derek's hips, "I do too," "Yeah?" Derek smiled, "Yeah... I just... wasn't sure-" "I'm sure though, trust me," he insisted, Stiles smiled brighter at him and leaned in, giving him an adoring kiss back, "Wanna get workin' on starting that big family now big guy?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, Derek stared at him in surprise, blinking slowly, "I sort of thought you'd want to get married first..." Stiles snorted, bopping his head playfully, "I wasn't being serious Derek, it's not like men can get pregnant, even if they ARE a werewolves," he snickered, Derek didn't snicker back though, in fact he looked about as serious as a heart attack, "Wait.... can they?" Stiles squeaked, Derek smirked, leaning in and nipping his neck, "I guess we'll just have to see now won't we~?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just a note, if anyone wants to try those layered ideas that I was tinkering with at the time of writing this (I actually did have a subplot in there to begin with but it quickly left the building)
> 
> What The Water Gave Me/Master Of Tides - Start with Florence + The Machine's "What The Water Gave Me", bring in Lindsey Stirling's "Master Of Tides" between ten and fifteen seconds in, do NOT fast-forward past the UB boom explanation
> 
> Moon Trance/Dollhouse - Start with Lindsey Stirling's "Moon Trance", bring Melanie Martinez's "Dollhouse" in at around fifteen seconds, AKA about one beat BEFORE the music starts
> 
> I have no idea if anyone else will like these but I found them to be really interesting *cough*


End file.
